


Stars and Solitude

by igi_pigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: "Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"Odin looks at her. Then answers shortly, "no, it does not."Jane has a funny feeling he would have answered the same even if it did. Meeting Thor's dad has been far from... normal!.Continuation of the scene from the movie. It's Jane's first night in Thor's home, however unusual the circumstances. He wishes to show her somewhere. She thinks it's his room.[Set during Thor2]





	Stars and Solitude

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"

Odin looks at her. Then answers shortly, "no, it does not."

Jane has a funny feeling he would have answered the same even if it did. Meeting Thor's dad has been far from... normal!

Odin walks ahead towards the door out of the big room (if it can even be called that), leaving Thor in front of her - still hunched over the table. He's staring right at her!

"Don't worry. I'll do something about it." He says - concern evident in his voice - and motions her to follow Odin. "Come."

She wants to tell Thor to not worry about her as the aether won't really harm her - but doesn't feel like speaking something personal with Odin in earshot. Thor, however, doesn't seem to mind, as he continues.

"You must be tired, sleep and have some rest in--"

Odin too must have thought that the next words out of his mouth are going to be "my room", because he halts and turns around sharply, making Thor stop in his tracks. Jane does too.

He stares at him for a second, tight-lipped, then jerks his head to his left, gesturing him to come with him. Thor gives a half nod and slightly turns her way.

"I'll show you--"

"Lost your sight as well?" Odin snaps, baffled at his defiance. Thor lowers his eyes, aware of Jane's on him. And a servant appears from the door they were about to exit. Odin speaks to the woman. "Show her her chambers."

As she nods, Odin turns his attention back to Thor. He doesn't dare look her way this time and walks ahead with his father following him. And Jane is left with the servant lady attempting to not stare at her. She smiles weakly at her - the kind-faced woman beams back. Then shows the way with her hand.

Walking the hallway with her, she notices the guards stare at her as well. What must she be appearing to these people? Their Prince's mistr-- girlfriend? The lady's continuous efforts to take a full glance at her make her feel that she ought to say something. "Uhh..." She starts uncertainly.

Turns out all she needed was for her to make a sound. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Jane." She says excitedly. "Heard so much about you. And I must say, you are just like everyone would have pictured."

Wait, what? Jane stares at her wide-eyed! "I'm sorry? What do you mean by..."

"Everyone here in Asgard knows about you." The woman answers in a matter of fact manner.

"What?!"

"The Midgardian Maiden who our Prince fell in love with..." She continues despite Jane's animated reactions, "who saved him..."

"Whoa!" Jane raises a hand to stop her. How does everyone in Asgard know of what happened between her and Thor? More importantly, why does everyone know that? "First of all, I didn't save him. I didn't do anything!"

The elderly woman only smiles wider. "So kind and selfless, of course, he fell for you this bad-- I should not be talking about His Highness this way."

She straightens and keeps walking upon correcting herself. But Jane's gait slows. " 'This bad'?" She says, more to herself. What could that mean... At least it means she wasn't the only one who burned herself up these 2 years. She allows herself a little smile.

"Please don't tell him I said this." The woman looks at her nervously. "Though he'll probably just laugh and forget. He's so very kind! Of course, _you_  would know." She pauses for a chuckle. "He never treats us any less. You really cannot tell he's the Crown Prince! Not that he doesn't appear like-- of course he does."

Jane smiles fondly at her correct assessment of Thor, but she seems to have decided to control herself now, as she walks ahead stiffly, completely silent. Perhaps hoping Jane wouldn't notice!

"Your chambers, my lady." She stops at the golden doors to the very last room of the hallway and pushes them open. The room's fairly big - a bed in center and shelves and closets around. Even a wooden divider in the corner. She half expected to be kept in a prison or something. So this is definitely and infinitely better.

"Shall I send the dinner over?" The servant calls from the door.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry." Jane smiles. She returns it and tells her to notify the guards outside if she needs anything or wants a servant called over. With that she promptly leaves, looking oddly satisfied.

"I didn't get your name..." Jane says after her but the woman is already nearing the stairs. She'll ask her the next time she sees her. Jane closes the doors.

She looks around and sighs. It's been an eventful day. She woke up in the morning to go on a date, determined to leave Thor behind her. But somehow, she is ending it by sleeping in his royal palace! It's a lot to take in.

Though there were robes meant for sleeping in the closet, she'd better sleep in her own clothes. She is still absorbing the surroundings, as her hands go over her shirt to remove it, leaving only her bra and slip. Then takes the stockings off her legs before going for the skirt. As she slides the skirt down, she hears Thor's voice from outside.

"Jane?" He calls and enters without knocking or warning! Jane freezes in her embarrassing position when she realises she didn't even look for a lock setting on these humongous doors, which is probably why he came in straight away thinking she isn't doing anything personal.

"Oh-- I'm really sorry," he turns away as if he's looked into the sun, "I should have--"

"Hey, it's okay!" Jane says in a calm tone, skirt pooled at her feet now. "It's okay."

"I'll wait outside."

"No, no. Stay." She says. It's fine if he sees her half naked. It's him. If anything, he should be seeing her, she thinks coyly. "Just give me a sec."

Thor doesn't exactly turn his back on her, but his eyes roam around everywhere except her. Neither does he look to be fighting urges to look her way or anything. He's simply standing there, waiting for her to be done.

She smiles to herself. Of course, he'd be mature. He's not a 14-year-old. Wait, how old _is_ he?

As tempting as the scenario of him and her alone at long last is - with her in her panties nonetheless - she'd prefer to wait for the right time. When no threats are looming over their heads, when he himself will come and take her in his arms. They've waited so long, what's a little more?

With the image of her moaning as he makes sweet love to her burning in the back of her head, she pulls her skirt up. Slip and Skirt are fine for a conversation of exchanging 'goodnights'.

"Yep, I'm set."

Thor finally looks at her. "You were about to sleep-- have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry." She says, noticing the cape and járngreipr missing from his attire.

"Well, I know you're very tired. But if it's not much to ask," he looks at her expectedly, "I wanted to show you somewhere?"

"Oh." She blinks, then smiles. "Okay."

He hesitates for a second, then takes the blue stole hanging off the bed's footboard and wraps it around her shoulders. "It's cold outside." He says in a manner of explaining. But she thinks it has more to do with her look being a little inappropriate for women here to be roaming around in. He obviously wouldn't say it.

She wonders if they're going outside the castle as he motions her out of the room. And the hallway is definitely colder. The guards' stares on her remain the same, however - though none dare to look Thor's way. 'The Prince is taking the Mistress to his bedchambers now', they'd be thinking. She rolls her eyes.

Wait. She looks up at Thor. "So, it's your room, right?"

He looks at her with surprise! "My 'room'?" He says, stressing on the word more suited to her lingo. "Jane, my chambers are more barren than the emptiest of chambers of this castle. I'm barely ever in there." He pauses for a second. "I didn't suppose it would be worth showing. Certainly not worth disrupting your rest for?"

Jane lowers her gaze. Sounds like he doesn't want her to see it. Almost as if he's embarrassed of it, which is quite puzzling. What could she possibly see there if it's really empty?

Her disappointment must have shown through, because he takes her hand in his and adds, "But I suppose we can take a 'detour'."

She looks up, dazed, and finds him smiling earnestly at her. She smiles back - grateful but skeptical. For a moment, she thinks about denying and just going wherever it was he wished to take her. But her desire to see his room, especially now, makes her walk quietly as he takes a right turn, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"Whatever it is that you expect to find there, you will be disappointed." He responds to her unspoken thought, as they near the only door in the seemingly deserted hallway. She giggles. "I doubt it."

He opens the doors, still tensed, and gestures her to go in first. The foremost thought Jane has as she walks in is how big it is! She looks around the golden room in amazement. Lanterns brighten up the gold hue, but the moonlight coming through the open balcony blends in beautifully and gives it a magical look. Shelves on one wall, the other with a door to the closet probably. Two stairs lead to the pedestal of his huge bed. To which she sees him walk over to - rather briskly.

"Sorry." He yanks some robes off the footboard of the bed. "If I'd known it would be of such interest to you, I'd have made it more... presentable."

Jane giggles, still taking it all in. He folds the robes untidily and throws them inside the closet. It looked like a maze of its own. She peers inside the open door on the wall she is close to. That's another room! There are closets and... a tub? Oh no, this is a bathroom!

She turns back, slightly alarmed. "No offense, but no one needs that big a bathroom."

He chuckles, as her eyes roam to the other side again. A shelf-like thing holding glass bottles of different shapes has her attention. They are too big to be perfumes... Oh. They're alcohol. That's a lot of alcohol.

Jane looks at him, a little concerned, half expecting an explanation. But he only purses his lips and looks down. Okay, so he likes drinking. A lot. She makes a mental note, suddenly reminded of when he'd brought a drunk Erik back to her, apparently having drank with him, but did not appear to be intoxicated in any way. Something tells her this booze gets him as drunk as he wants to be.

Feeling a little gloomy at the idea of him drinking alone in his room until he can't see, she moves along to the large shelf on her side that doesn't look too filled. She identifies most of the things there as battle equipment. Some new, some old. But some are broken. She understands wanting to keep used things, but broken things?

"Didn't want to throw them away, they are a part of me." Thor answers her long stare at them. She glances his way, then back at them. Thor steps away to rearrange a lamp that he must have felt is out of place. Amidst the swords and blades, Jane spots something that doesn't match with the rest of the armoury. A wrist cuff, not broken, only worn out, with green edges. She immediately recognises it as his brother's...

What little she knows of their relationship, it's that he has caused Thor a lot of pain. Jane side-eyes him. He's just now turning her way from the lamp. She hastily takes a step forward and just picks up whatever item is in front without thinking. This one appears to be a 'medieval' action figure of sorts. A toy or maybe a doll?

"It's-- it's nothing. Leave that." Thor embarrassingly takes it from her hands. "I warned you!"

Jane laughs. So it's a childhood toy! Nothing to be embarrassed about. She shakes her head fondly, as she moves along. There's a hairband of sorts. Well, he wears them now. But why this one especially here? Maybe it's his favorite color.

And lastly, in the far back, as if thrown there, she sees a similar toy - not broken, only unfinished. Jane looks at it wonderingly. Nobody would give this to him. He must have tried making it (when he was a child?) and left in between. But why keep it then? Maybe he meant to make it for someone... but never got to...

Her eyes flick back to his broken swords, his brother's cuff, the alcohol and finally to Thor again. He is gazing out into the night sky.

_"They're a part of me..."_

This is why he didn't want her in his 'barren' chambers. All these broken, unfinished things he has kept as trophies... That's all he has? No 'happy' things?

Jane shakes the morbid thought away. He might be feeling exposed, but she is glad. She should know about them if they're a part of him... That's all he has.

She takes a shallow breath and points to his four-poster bed, "can I sit there?" Thor looks back at her and blinks. "Yes, of course. Please." He urges, feeling embarrassed to not have asked her that already.

Jane lets out a sigh, that could very well have been a moan, as soon as she sits on the mattress. It's unbelievably soft! He simply smiles at her admittedly abysmal reaction to something as simple as sitting on a bed as if she is a child. Then moves and leans on the heavy table in front of her, folding his arms across his chest. Of course, not going to sit there while she is!

She turns her attention to the bed - his bed! Pillows stacked for two people. Sleeping here with him with the night sky on display through the balcony would be... She dreamily runs her hand over the clean bedsheet. All she wants is to lie here, enraptured by his scent.

"You can sleep here if you want." He says hesitantly - half still correcting himself, and half picking up on what she is so obviously craving for. But before she can even take it the other way, he adds. "I can leave..."

Jane looks up from the sheets and covers her disappointment with a smile. "As tempting as the idea is, I don't think your Dad would like it."

Thor's smile vanishes. "He doesn't have to know."

"But it's okay." Jane says honestly. She doesn't want to cause more problems between him and Odin. "Thanks for asking."

He nods. And she goes back to rubbing the sheets, picturing them both in there. Some other time - she consoles herself.

"So," he clears his throat, "now that you've seen my 'dungeon'..."

Her brows quirk up at yet another Earth slang! "It's great." She looks around. "It's got a lived-in feel to it." She winks at him. He laughs and leans off the table, not before glancing around himself, as if trying to look at it from her eyes.

He tells her that he has still to show the place he'd originally meant to and they both stroll out, leaving his room empty again. Jane takes his hand in hers, eliciting a smile out him. He leads her to a flight of stairs and at last another pair of doors is in front of them again. He pushes them open and they emerge at the roof of the castle!

It's unusually small for a palace like that, but still big enough. The breeze blows her hair as she takes slow steps towards the edge and its dangerously low boundary walls. The whole of Asgard in its night glory is visible from here. 

"Wow..." She breathes.

"Thought you would like it." She hears Thor's say, as her eyes roam up towards the sky.

"God, it's beautiful..." So many stars shining and twinkling. Not moons, those are some far-off planets and celestial bodies shining brightly. It that a constellation?

She feels like a child again. This is the most beautiful sight she has ever laid eyes on. She could spend her entire life studying these... Eyes watering, she looks back at Thor. He never looked away from her.

"Ever since..." He starts, voice gruff, obviously referring to their 2-year separation. "Being back here, I used to think about how much fascination you would find in Asgard's night sky." He shrugs. "And I didn't know if we'll find the time tomorrow or day after that. So..."

So he bought her here today itself. She's glad he did. She nods, then smiles a little. "So that means you come to your roof for stargazing too?"

"More like, in the hills. But yes." He points to the hills in the front as her smile widens. Then adds quietly, "because you did."

Jane turns from the hills to him, smile vanished, feeling her eyes water on their own again. Fell for her 'this bad', han? She hasn't been the only one staring out her window into the sky all this time then.

"Thank you." She speaks through the lump in her throat. His hand comes to caress her head. She steps in closer, leaning into his touch. But instead of lowering his head, he abruptly turns to look over towards the way of the Bifrost. Then turns back, gives a curt smile and lets go of her. Jane blinks. What just happened? They were about to kiss, what distracted him?

"I think we should leave. You need to rest. And I've held off your sleep for far too long now." He holds her hand, gently pulling at it. "Come."

"But you didn't tell me the names of all these moons and star constellations and what satellites..."

 

After a short walk back that had her making different observations while Thor chuckled along, they stand at the doors of her room. Jane doesn't feel like speaking, partly because she's terribly exhausted now, and partly because at least 4 guards are in earshot.

"Sleepy?" Thor asks as she leans on the frame. Jane nods. "Mmm-hmm."

"Rest." He says, before vaguely gesturing. "And don't worry about all that. Leave that to me. Just rest yourself, alright?"

She really had forgotten about the aether, turns out it didn't leave him all the same. She isn't going to dwell on it even if she wanted to. She is just going to sleep now.

"Once again, thank you." She smiles, holding his hand. He leans in and kisses her forehead. Jane blinks. Hand-kissing, forehead kissing, he's full of these! Just as soon, he retreats. "Good night." he says as he leaves her.

As drowsy as Jane feels dropping in her bed a few minutes later, she feels happy as well. She'd wish all this happened in better circumstances, but nothing takes away from the beauty of it all. She looks out the illuminated skyline of Asgard one last time, before her eyes close on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> The hair tie is a gift from Sif, of which I wrote in another fic - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969040


End file.
